


Distraction

by RelentlessEndurance



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: Prompt: "Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were doing".Featuring abyss-wolf's Bounty Hunter, Corvax!
Relationships: Male Bounty Hunter/Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Kudos: 1





	Distraction

When Corvax had first told her about Eshan, Iirom wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Of course, the beaches were beyond anything she had ever known or had seen. And the people were - beyond friendly. And the Quax family had been incredibly kind to her. All in all, she felt - well, at peace. It had taken so long to let her guard down that she had forgotten what it was like to live a life where she was not looking over her shoulder constantly.

And so she sat, on a far-out outcropping of rocks in the sea, in meditation. No armor, no mask - she had not even brought one lightsaber; which had become the bare minimum for anywhere she went, anything she was doing. 

Iirom had awoken before anyone else - Corvax, the clan, the rest of the Quax’s. It was rare she slept well enough to be able to wake up this early, but since she had started sharing a bed with Corvax - well, something about his warmth aside her seemed to chase the near-nightly nightmares away. 

So, refreshed for the first time in a long time, she’d snuck out to this series of rocks stretching out into the sea - and sat on the one at the one furthest out, in quiet mediation. Exposed, but not afraid, she let the warmth of the rising sun creep over her, the gentle morning sea breeze whip her hair and caress her skin gently. 

All was still, all was silent. All was serene.

And she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, enjoying the sensation of finally being at peace, that she had not heard the sounds of someone splashing in the water below - or grunting as they climbed up the side of the rock.

In fact, she was not brought back to reality until there was the now-familiar warmth and weight of Corvax’s arms coming around her from behind, his chin on her shoulder, and a kiss on her cheek. He was going to say something, she was sure, but she gave a startled yell that sent some nearby birds scattering, and echoed a little off of some nearby cliffs.

“You little shit-” She squeaked out, though there was laughter in her voice, and of course, he was snickering as well.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”


End file.
